Rencuentro en Navidad
by Akatsaki
Summary: Él no cree mucho en eso de la magia de la navidad, pero, tal vez sea tiempo de cambiar de parecer, quizá en verdad esa magia o fuerza existe y eso mismo es lo que la trajo, para enmendar y aclarar su error de hace tres años atrás.


**¡Feliz año nuevo 2017! Ojalá se la hayan pasado súper bien, y que hayan tenido un muy buen 2016.**

 **Ya sé que la navidad ya paso e incluso ya es otro año, pero ya quería terminar y traerles este one-shot, lo tengo ya desde hace años, el mes de diciembre me dedique a acabarlo, y a penas lo acabe hoy, tengo un song-fic que igualmente les traeré pronto (también tiene motivos navideños), ojalá les guste.**

 **Mi comunicado** **: Debido a que soy una desastrosa y me siento realmente mal por no traerles continuaciones, he decidido que ustedes elijan que Fanfic quieren que termine, tendré las votaciones abiertas a partir de ahora y las cerraré el 25 de enero, el Fanfic que tenga más votos es en el que me centraré y por fin lo terminaré.**

 **Estas son las noticias y señales de vida de este primer día del año. Nos vemos después hermosuras, éxito en todo lo que se propongan, se les quiere.**

* * *

 **Rencuentro en Navidad**

24 de diciembre, nevado y frío veinticuatro de diciembre… es noche buena y después de las doce será navidad.

Una chica de veintitrés años, de cabello rosa; largo hasta la cintura, ojos verde jade, piel nívea y buen cuerpo se encuentra viendo como el agua congelada cae en pequeños copos blancuzcos por la puerta del aeropuerto, llego hace unos minutos, antes de que la nieve hiciera su aparición en la ciudad.

Sale decidida del edificio, cayéndole en seguida la nieve encima, camina lentamente, le gusta muchísimo, pero en ese momento no le presta atención alguna, sigue caminando, al llegar a un semáforo que se encuentra en rojo para los autos, se detiene un instante por precaución, sigue con su camino, cuando pasa por la carretera él conductor de un hermoso auto convertible color negro se le queda viendo como un verdadero tonto, sin poder reaccionar.

▬ **¿Sakura? ▬** preguntó incrédulo él atractivo chico pelinegro, ojos obsidiana, piel clara y buen cuerpo **▬. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ▬** preguntó esperanzado.

Por un mal entendido las cosas terminaron entre ellos dos, más bien la culpa fue de él, bueno; fue su orgullo el causante de ese mal desenlace.

Él no cree mucho en eso de la magia de la navidad, pero, tal vez sea tiempo de cambiar de parecer, quizá en verdad esa magia o fuerza existe y eso mismo es lo que la trajo, para enmendar y aclarar su error de hace tres años atrás.

La chica termina de pasar por la calle bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro; que decidió dejar el rencuentro para después, por el momento se dedicaría a pensar y hablar con su mejor amigo, un peculiar rubio.

Sakura le hace señas a un taxi, este se detiene, le indica la dirección y arrancan hacía al lugar, el transporte llega a su destino, paga y baja del coche, camina solo un poco hasta llegar a un edificio, en el cual se encuentra su departamento, el que dejo hace tiempo, observa la estructura arquitectónica por un pequeño rato con melancolía, para después entrar decidida, se siente realmente cansada por el viaje, se posiciona en frente del elevador y lo llama, una vez que el aparato llega las puertas se abren y ella entra, marca el quinto piso con aburrimiento y cansancio, llega a su destino, sale y se dirige a la puerta de su apartamento con el número 505, saca sus llaves y abre con desgano, es difícil regresar a un lugar que abandonaste hace tres años, pero ya no podía seguir fuera de la ciudad que fue su hogar desde bebé ▬exceptuando esos tres años que estuvo fuera.

Extraño mucho a sus amigos y aunque no le guste admitirlo; también lo extraño a él, a pesar de lastimarla tanto.

Cierra la puerta detrás de sí, se adentra y revisa que todo esté en orden, sí, efectivamente, todo sigue en su debido lugar; tal y como lo dejo ▬aunque todo esta empolvado y sucio▬, no movió nada, solo empaco su ropa y algunas cosas, compro un boleto de ida y cuando llego a su destino se hospedo en un hotel, ya después alquilo un departamento en Okinawa. Ahora de nuevo esta en la famosa ciudad de Tokio, pero ahora se asegurará de quedarse ▬ya sea por alguien o algo.

Deja su bolsa, una mochila mediana y dos maletas grandes de ruedas en la sala; ya tendrá tiempo para poner todo en su lugar. Se dirige a su habitación, y sin pensarlo dos veces corre hacía su cama, quita el hule que puso para su protección y se arroja, quedando de espaldas, sin duda extrañaba demasiado su cama, pasan lentamente quince minutos de reflexión por su parte, hasta que por fin su cuerpo y mente no resisten el cansancio y queda profundamente dormida…

* * *

Él joven pelinegro, de veinticinco años de edad conduce hasta la casa de su mejor amigo rubio de veinticuatro, con una gran esperanza en el corazón, llega y se estaciona en frente de la residencia Namikaze. Baja de su auto lentamente y se dirige a la puerta, llama un poco efusivo, no podrá esperar tanto. Kushina es la que le abre después de dos minutos.

▬ **¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! ¿Cómo estás? ▬** le pregunta ella con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo deja pasar haciéndose a un lado, el joven entra como si fuera su casa; la cual sí lo es según la familia.

▬ **Muy bien Kushina-san, gracias ▬** le contestó él, igualmente con una sonrisa que no mostraba en un tiempo, Kushina lo notó y supo la razón de inmediato, pero lo deja pasar.

▬ **¿Cómo están Mikoto, Fugaku e Itachi? ▬** le preguntó ella, después de que Sasuke saludara a Minato y el hombre de la casa llamara a su hijo.

▬ **Muy bien, están preparando todo para esta noche, los esperamos con ansias ▬** le contestó el muchacho.

Les tocó a los Uchihas ofrecer la fiesta de navidad y a los Hyuuga la de año nuevo. Esas tres familias y algunas otras son muy ▬por no decir demasiado▬ unidas gracias a sus hijos. Por supuesto que la festividad no es exclusiva de las familias, también abran otros muchos invitados, no se puede esperar menos de las familias más adineradas de Tokio.

▬ **Ahí estaremos, sólo espero que esta vez Naruto no se tarde tanto ▬** el chico sonrió burlonamente, conoce muy bien a su amigo y seguro que tardara, y más cuando se trata de Hinata; que por cierto ya llevan un año de novios, según él se arreglara como nunca para Hinata sea la envidia de las mujeres y de cierto modo lo logra, pero inevitablemente las miradas siempre terminan en su hermano mayor Itachi y en él, echándole a perder al rubio su obra sin querer.

Y hablando del rey de roma, él rubio hizo aparición en la sala de estar con una cobija; cubriéndolo del frió, además de traer encima dos suéteres, una bufanda y una chamarra. Sin duda su amigo no cambia, ahí es donde su hiperactividad debería reflejarse.

▬ **¡Ponte algo encima Sasuke, de solo verte me da frió! ▬** le reclamó él rubio con escalofríos. Él más joven de los Uchihas se rió con humor.

▬ **No cambias Naruto ▬** dijo él burlonamente **▬. Vamos; daremos un paseo ▬** le informó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Kushina y Minato para despedirse.

▬ **¡¿Qué, estás loco?! ¡Ni loco salgo de mi casa! ▬** objetó el rubio con miedo, no quiere pescar una pulmonía y no poder ver a su novia en la fiesta de esa noche.

▬ **Algún día tendrás que salir Naruto, ¿de qué te preocupas? Si estas muy bien abrigado: yo solo traigo un suéter, una bufanda y una chamarra de piel. Además, necesitamos hablar** ▬le contestó, cambiando drásticamente su tonó burlón por uno serio.

El rubio se da cuenta rápidamente, no objeta nada y asiente, Sasuke comienza a salir por la puerta, Naruto lleva su azul mirada hacía su madre, la cual le asiente y él le corresponde el asentimiento, Minato solo los ve con cara de "what happens?"; ya no le queda duda de que su esposa y primogénito tienen claves para comunicarse.

Naruto se despidió de sus padres. Sasuke fue hasta su auto, lo arranca y lo dirige hasta quedar frente a la puerta, solo quedan cinco metros que separaban al rubio del auto.

▬ **¡Apúrate Naruto! ▬** lo apresura Sasuke, de nuevo con humor.

▬ **¡Cállate y abre la puerta! ▬** gritó el rubio y tragó saliva. Él pelinegro rodó los ojos con gracia y abrió la puerta.

▬ **¡Ahí voy! ▬** gritó con miedo, entrecortadamente **▬. ¡Uno, dos! ¡Tres! ▬** gritó una vez más y salió corriendo hacía el auto, entra rápidamente y cierra la puerta detrás de sí, Sasuke arranca el auto y emprenden el viaje.

Sus padres, después de presenciar una locura más de su hijo sintieron como si una gota grande de sudor resbalara por sus nucas, cosa imposible, pero eso no evita tal sensación.

Su hijo es un completo loco; mira que salir corriendo así hacía el auto de su mejor amigo, y no solo eso, sino que se fue con todo y cobija, ambos niegan con la cabeza, no pueden evitar soltar una pequeña risilla y ser invadidos por un escalofrío, su hijo será lo que será, pero les trae una gran alegría, felicidad y amor a sus vidas cada día que pasa, y están muy seguros de que así será durante muchos años más, con el favor de Dios.

Regresando con los jóvenes, él pelinegro se encuentra muy serio, más de lo normal, y por supuesto que él rubio lo nota; pero el frío no lo deja hablar, prefiere que su amigo rompa el silencio, más ya se imagina el por qué de esa actitud, sonríe internamente. Espera y espera por unos minutos que le están empezando a parecer eternos, por su mente pasan unos cuantos sobrenombres ofensivos que van dirigidos a su mejor amigo.

▬ **Sakura regreso** ▬por fin, ahí está, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa complacida, pero se puso serio de inmediato para que Sasuke no se percatara de esa mueca traviesa.

▬ **No juegues** ▬le contestó con reproche fingido.

▬ **Te estoy diciendo la verdad** ▬lo contradijo con enojo él pelinegro.

▬ **Increíble** ▬comentó sorprendido el rubio, lógicamente está actuando, menos mal que Sasuke está muy centrado en sus pensamientos; sino ya se le hubiera caído el teatrito al rubio.

▬ **¿Y qué vas a hacer?** ▬preguntó con curiosidad.

▬ **Quiero recuperarla** ▬contestó él pelinegro con determinación, al rubio le dieron unas enormes ganas de golpearlo por su respuesta, hace sufrir como nunca a la pelirosa y ahora la quiere de vuelta, pero a pesar de querer golpearlo hace lo contrario; sonríe con alegría.

▬ **Yo sé como** ▬informa, iniciando con el plan. Saca su celular y se lo muestra al azabache con una sonrisa zorruna▬ **. Ino** ▬contestó a la pregunta muda de Sasuke, él azabache sonríe con entendimiento.

▬ **Llámala** ▬le ordena su mejor amigo, el rubio rueda los ojos, no era necesario ordenarlo, de todos modos lo iba hacer, además de que el plan fue de él, bueno, no precisamente de él.

Naruto hace lo mandado, empezando con una parte de su trabajo en el plan, la rubia contesta y una conversación comienza entre ambos rubios.

* * *

Por otro lado, la pelirosa está casi por despertar de su reconfortante sueño, por fin lo logra, abre sus ojos con pereza, se despabila un poco y se levanta de la cama ▬sin bajarse de esta▬, observa a su alrededor con nostalgia y decide irse a bañar.

Alista todo lo necesario, entra en el baño y abre la llave de la regadera ▬que bueno que aviso con tiempo que iba a regresar, gracias a eso ahora tiene agua caliente▬, se desviste y entra sin perder tiempo bajo el agua, el líquido incoloro cae como una pequeña cascada que la relaja al instante ▬nada como un baño caliente en la estación de invierno, además de que el agua caliente cuenta con la cualidad de relajar el cuerpo y despejar la mente de todas sus preocupaciones y dolores de cabeza.

Se queda sin hacer nada bajo el agua por aproximadamente cinco minutos, disfrutando de la sensación y desestresándose con su ayuda ▬una vez satisfecha comienza a lavar su largo cabello, sigue con su cuerpo, hasta terminar todo el proceso, cierra la llave, toma entre su mano derecha la toalla que alisto antes de entrar, se seca con su ayuda y finalmente envuelve su cabello en ella.

Se viste dentro del baño, empezando por su ropa interior color rojo, después se pone una blusa de tirantes del mismo color, se pone un pantalón de mezclilla, se faja la blusa de tirantes, arriba de esta se pone una blusa manga larga de color negro, se pone sus calcetines de tobillo y sale del baño ▬apagando la luz antes.

Entra en su sala y va directo a una de sus maletas, de ahí saca sus tenis preferidos; unos converse de botín color negro, se los pone. Se quita la toalla de sus cabellos y trata de secarlo por completo, le queda húmedo, pero así lo va a dejar, no le importa.

Decide llevar todo su equipaje a su cuarto, hace dos viajes para lograrlo, rápidamente y en un arrebato de energía se pone a limpiar y guardar todo en donde más le gusta ▬asignando un lugar a cada cosa▬, el tiempo se le va en eso, le llego la una de la tarde, su estomago pide comida sonoramente, hace una mueca mostrando su disgusto a las paredes ▬para poder ingerir alimento tendrá que salir, puesto que no ha comprado la despensa, su alacena y refrigerador están vacios, absolutamente sin nada que ingerir para calmar su hambre.

Deja salir un suspiro lleno de sentimientos encontrados, no se imagino volver algún día a su ciudad natal, sabía que volvería algún día, pero no tan pronto ▬después de todo, tres años no son muchos para ella▬, pero sin razón alguna decidió volver, sintió algo que la guió hasta allí de nuevo, algo, pero no sabe exactamente qué es, solo fue así sin más, algo le dijo que ese día debía viajar ▬no sabe el nombre de eso, podría ser instinto, una corazonada, algo de ese estilo e índole▬, así lo hizo, obedeció esa fuerza sin nombre, ahora sólo espera no arrepentirse y que haya sido la decisión correcta.

Guarda y hace los últimos retoques a su ▬de nuevo▬ habitación, le da el visto bueno y sale de la estancia. Su estomago vuelve a pedir comida, pero esta vez es más audible, menos mal que se encuentra sola; sí alguien hubiera escuchado ese vergonzoso ruido se muere ▬hablando figuradamente por supuesto.

Se deja caer en uno de los sillones de la sala ▬el de mayor tamaño▬, se acomoda mejor en el, cierra sus ojos y se relaja, pero su descanso es interrumpido por culpa de unos golpes en su puerta; resopla con enojo y aprieta sus parpados, ignora el ruido, pero vuelven a tocar y es derrotada, se levanta de su cama improvisada, camina lo más perezosa que puede, abre la puerta de un tirón y le enseña a su visitante la cara de enojo que se carga.

▬ **Ups, creo que viene en mal momento ▬** comentó una fuerte, atrayente y varonil voz, el azabache sonríe con galantería nata.

▬ **N-no, no es eso ▬** trata de excusarse la chica pelirosa **▬. Es sólo que… ▬** él chico sonríe aún más y la interrumpe.

▬ **Sí quieres vengo otro día ▬** le dice y cambia su semblante por uno triste.

▬ **No Itachi, espera, yo pensé que era algún desconocido que venía a molestar, no tú ▬** intenta arreglar las cosas.

▬ **Ah, también molesto ▬** pero al parecer no lo logra.

▬ **¡No, no quise decir eso! ▬** la pobre joven no sabe qué hacer, lo único que logra es sonrojarse por su falta de cortesía.

La chica baja la cabeza avergonzada, se siente mal por haber sido tan grosera, el azabache suelta una sonora y feliz carcajada, que desconcierta a la pelirosa, lleva su mirada hasta la de él, pide respuesta con sus ojos verdes, él de ojos obsidiana le cumple su petición.

▬ **No has cambiado en nada cerezo; sigues siendo igual de inocente y fácil de manipular o hacer sentir mal, eso está mal cerezo…no quiero que te hagan sentir mal, ni siquiera mi hermano ▬** ante su respuesta, Sakura baja de nuevo su mirada, la mención del azabache menor aún surte un mal efecto en ella, eso lo nota él mayor **▬. Lo siento, no era mi intención.**

▬ **Lo sé, no es tú culpa ▬** le dice e intenta sonreír.

▬ **Tampoco es tuya, pero sí sé perfectamente de quien sí es la culpa ▬** mencionó con enojo palpable, tal vez ya han pasado algunos años, pero eso no quiere decir que la herida ya haya cicatrizado completamente, después de todo, no solo la ex pareja sufrió con todo lo que paso, aquel día hubo muchas confesiones y dolores **▬. Bueno, dejemos eso por el momento… ▬** Sakura alza su mirada hasta él atractivo muchacho que tiene en frente **▬. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? ▬** la invita galantemente.

▬ **Claro que sí, me encantaría ▬** le responde ella con una sonrisa sincera **▬. Por cierto, Itachi ▬** lo llama avergonzada, esté le presta atención con una sonrisa en el rostro **▬. ¿Quieres pasar? ▬** le pregunta, Itachi le asiente.

Ambos entran a la residencia de la pelirosa, Itachi la espera en la cama improvisada que ocupo hace rato la muchacha. Sakura por su parte cambia su atuendo por uno un poco más formal; unas botines color negro, unos leggins blancos, una falda color negro, cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, una blusa manga larga color blanco, una chaqueta de color negro y finalmente una boina de color blanco, se pone un poco de perfume y sale una vez se dio el visto bueno en el espejo.

En cuanto estuvo a la vista de Itachi, esté no puedo evitar sonrojarse un poco, recordó aquella escena en la que consoló a la pelirosa, esa confesión y ese maravilloso pero amargo beso que se dieron, sin duda todo hubiera sido más fácil y rosa sí Sasuke no hubiera entrado en sus vidas. Después de todo Itachi y Sakura se conocieron antes, ambos asistieron a una función de marionetas que se llevo a cabo en el teatro de la ciudad, ambos fueron invitados por un amigo en común… Akazuna no Sasori, esté por supuesto que los presento, y al instante ambos jóvenes hicieron click instantáneo, sin buscarlo, sólo así, de la nada; surgió la química entre ellos, y por supuesto que ninguno de los dos quería perderla.

Todo iba bien, intercambiaron números telefónicos, emails y direcciones para estar en contacto continuo, se veían al menos cuatro veces a la semana, salían regularmente a cenar, pasear, al cine, o simplemente para platicar en cualquier lugar. Su relación fue de puro salir y conocerse, ninguno quería echar a perder esa bella amistad, sin embargo ambos sentían que tal vez, esa amistad podía ser algo más, por supuesto ninguno dio el primer paso, teniendo miedo de lo que podría pasar, ambos estaban centrados en que querían que lo que tenían durara para siempre.

Finalmente la hora de presentarse respectivamente con sus familias llego, Sakura presento a Itachi con sus padres y abuela, e Itachi presento a Sakura a su familia. Ambas familias ▬al menos por parte de los mayores▬; vieron con ojos ilusionados a la pareja, puesto que ya llevaban dos años de conocerse, ya todos estaban a la expectativa del siguiente paso, por los dos lados estaban conformes, esos chicos sin duda hacían una hermosa pareja, todo estaba muy bien, hasta que, un tercero apareció en la historia…

Sasuke y Sakura se enamoraron a primera vista, inmediatamente empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, a salir y de ir de aquí para allá, después de seis meses formalizaron su relación, se hicieron novios.

Por su parte Itachi estaba feliz por la pareja, después de todo él sólo quería lo mejor para su hermano menor y para su mejor amiga, sí no paso nada entre Sakura y él, es porque simplemente ella no era la indicada para él, sino para su hermano, o al menos eso se dijo durante los tres años y cinco meses que duro la pareja con su relación.

Todo cayó en picada cuando Sasuke decidió engañar a Sakura con Karin ▬pero según Sasuke todo fue un mal entendido que hasta la fecha no han podido resolver y no lo han dejado explicarse▬, ahí fue cuando Itachi le reclamó a Sasuke de todo…

Era una tarde nublada en Tokio, eran exactamente las 3:26 de la tarde, era tres de diciembre cuando la tempestad se desato.

Sakura recibió un paquete en su casa, al abrirlo se encontró con muchas fotos de Sasuke y Karin teniendo relaciones ▬o al menos eso hacía pensar a cualquiera que viera ese material▬, el colmo fue ver una foto enmarcada; la pareja durmiendo abrazados plácidamente y con sonrisas en sus rostros, sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes y su mente empezó a trabajar a una velocidad de vértigo, armo el supuesto rompecabezas, desesperada y dolida emprendió el viaje hacía la residencia Uchiha.

Al llegar bajo del taxi que pidió, le pidió al chofer que la esperara y hecha una fiera, pero por obvias razones también muy lastimada, la dejaron entrar ▬ya todos la conocían▬, se dirigió rápidamente hasta la habitación de su novio ▬dejando a todos perplejos por su actitud y semblante, la chica siempre saludaba todo con el que se topaba, y ahora ni siquiera los miro, los espectadores no se hicieron esperar y al menos los principales la siguieron a una distancia prudente▬, entro sin llamar y los gritos nos se hicieron esperar.

▬ **¡Eres un mal nacido Sasuke, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ▬** le preguntó furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos. Su novio no hizo más que verla desconcertado.

▬ **¿De qué me estás hablando Sakura? ▬** quiso saber el muchacho.

▬ **¡No te hagas el desentendido conmigo! ▬** le exigió.

▬ **¡No estoy haciendo eso, y por favor deja de gritar; que me duele horrores la cabeza! ▬** le pidió lo más amable que podía, de verdad estaba sufriendo de un dolor horrible en la cabeza.

▬ **¡Sí claro, de eso estoy muy segura; seguro que estas muy cansado y con dolores por todos lados por esa nochecita que tuviste con esa zorra, ¿verdad?! ▬** le reclamó con rabia, llorando amargamente.

▬ **¡ ¿De qué noche me estás hablando?! ▬** Sasuke por fin explotó, que te reclamen cosas como esas es realmente vergonzoso, además de que él es completamente inocente, no hay pruebas de que él haya…

▬ **¡De esta noche te estoy hablando Uchiha! ▬** le explicó, abrió la caja y le arrojo todas las fotografías a su cama, de la cual aún no se levanta, se quedo con el marco, observo su contenido por última vez con rencor **▬. ¡Espero que sean muy felices juntos! ▬** le deseó y arrojo el marco al piso; haciendo que este se rompiera al hacer contacto con la superficie, salió corriendo; no puede seguir viéndolo, no puede seguir ahí.

Paso de largo a Fugaku, Mikoto y a… Itachi, esté último la miró de esa forma especial que tanto le gusta, se sintió muy miserable, no puedo hacer más que llorar más y correr más rápido para poder salir de ahí.

▬ **¡Lo siento! ▬** se disculpo con los presentes sin mirarlos, se siente muy avergonzada por el show que fue a hacerles a su casa, se dirigió a la salida y se perdió por ella.

Sasuke no la detuvo, está demasiado confundió como para hacer algo, siente como algo se rompe en su interior, a la altura del pecho, su cabeza da vueltas y ata los cabos sueltos de toda la situación, ve con rencor y rabia las instantáneas que tiene en su regazo, se levanta con brusquedad, al hacerlo las fotografías vuelan por el lugar; unas caen en el suelo, otras se quedan en la cama.

▬ **¿Qué fue lo que paso Sasuke-chan? ▬** entro preguntando la voz de su madre, que se quedo con una cara de sorpresa y palideció al instante en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con las imágenes **▬. ¡Oh Dios, no puede ser! ▬** exclamó dolida y horrorizada.

El siguiente en entrar fue Fugaku, su padre, que extrañado por la exclamación de su mujer quiso comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que la pelirosa grito hace momentos atrás.

▬ **Entonces es verdad ▬** comentó con pena su progenitor.

▬ **Yo… yo puedo explicarlo ▬** logró articular Sasuke a duras penas.

▬ **¡Entonces más te vale empezar ya! ▬** le exigió su hermano mayor con rabia contenida, esas imágenes le revuelven el estomago, además de que siente una inmensa furia, que se está volviendo incontrolable, pide a Dios que su hermano no sea un imprudente.

▬ **¡Tú no eres nadie para exigirme nada! ▬** le dice Sasuke fuera de sí, sólo quiere a alguien con quien desatar su furia, igual que él mayor.

Itachi se abalanza sobre Sasuke, agarrándolo fuerte y firmemente de su camisa de pijama, ejerce más fuerza y rudeza en su agarre.

▬ **¡No te atrevas a decir esa sarta de idioteces; porque te recuerdo que yo te deje el camino libre con Sakura, ella y yo pudimos ser muy felices sí tú no hubieras aparecido! ▬** le escupió con rabia su hermano, Sasuke no pudo hacer más que bajar su mirada, puesto que él mayor tiene toda la razón **▬. ¿Cómo pudiste lastimarla así? ▬** esa voz llena de dolor y decepción le hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, helándole la sangre.

▬ **Yo… ▬** no pudo seguir hablando, porque su hermano lo soltóestrepitosamente, se fue dejándolo solo con sus padres; estos se retiraron inmediatamente.

Aquel día, el mundo de Sasuke se derrumbo, al igual que el de Sakura…

En cuanto paso todo eso Itachi salió casi corriendo al apartamento de Sakura, toca pero nadie le responde, decide abrir la puerta como último recurso, se sorprende cuando ve que esta está abierta, ingresa al apartamento que conoce de memoria, observa varias maletas abiertas en el suelo a medio llenar, eso le preocupa, porque eso solo puede significar que la chica planea irse y dejarlos, dejarlo solo...

▬ **¿** **Sakura?** ▬la llama con impaciencia, al no obtener respuesta se dirige hacia la habitación de Sakura.

Cuando llega la observa bien y puede notar que está llorando desconsolada, sentada en el suelo al borde de su cama, aferrándose a las sabanas como si su vida dependiera de ellas, se precipita a su lado, para eso debe arrodillarse junto a ella.

▬ **¿S** **akura?** ▬la vuelve a llamar.

▬ **Creí, esperaba que el que viniera fuera Sasuke y no tú, Itachi** ▬le confiesa con más lágrimas descendiendo por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

▬ **Creí lo mismo pequeña** ▬le confiesa él también, ella no hace más que abrazarlo y desahogarse todo lo que puede.

Él seca sus lágrimas como lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones, la chica ya un poco mejor, se separa un poco de él y se lo agradece, él le dice que no es nada, que siempre va a estar ahí para ella, el corazón de ella palpita muy agradecido, Itachi es un gran hombre.

Ambos se quedan viendo fijamente un buen rato, hasta que el de cabellos negros no lo resiste más, la toma de su mentón para no asustarla, reafirma el agarre llevando su mano libre a su nuca, se acerca lentamente, esperando un rechazo de su parte, pero ella no se aparta, ambos cierran los ojos y finalmente juntan sus labios en un tierno beso.

▬ **Pero no es Sasuke ▬** se dice en su mente la pelirosa, corta el beso sin ser grosera ni agresiva **▬. Lo siento mucho Itachi ▬** le dice y comienza a llorar de nuevo con gran pesar.

▬ **No hay nada que perdonar, perdóname tú a mí Sakura, por favor ▬** la abraza, dándole consuelo, ella asiente y continua con su llanto.

Después de eso él mismo la llevo al aeropuerto y siguieron en constante comunicación, olvidando ese beso, que para ninguno de los dos significo nada, tal vez es cierto eso que se dice por ahí; besa a esa persona, si sientes magia con él o ella es la correcta, sino, simplemente no lo es.

▬ **Te ves hermosa ▬** la halago Itachi, fue hasta ella, le tomo su mano derecha y la hizo dar una vuelta, Sakura soltó una pequeña sonrisa, sin duda Itachi es de los hombres que ya no hay **▬. Muy hermosa ▬** la halago una vez más y le beso la frente.

▬ **Como siempre es un exagerado caballero ▬** le dijo ella, sonriendo enormemente.

▬ **Sakura, antes de irnos, me gustaría pedirte algo ▬** Sakura lo miró tiernamente, asintió, animándolo a hablar **▬. ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de navidad conmigo? ▬** le preguntó con una sonrisa cautivadora, para que ella no pueda negarse.

▬ **A eso vine, ¿no?** ▬le regreso la pregunta, Itachi sonrió complacido▬ **. ¡Y deja de usar esos encantos en mí!** ▬le reclamó, pegándole en su brazo juguetonamente.

▬ **Lo siento, sólo quería saber sí aún conservo mis armas** ▬le contestó con elegancia y galantería, ella rió con ganas, al igual que él.

▬ **Tranquilo, aún las conservas** ▬le aseguró▬ **. Ahora; vamos a comer que muero de hambre, y también necesito que me acompañes a ir de compras** ▬le informó, Itachi alzo una ceja a modo de pregunta▬ **. Necesito un vestido de noche, la despensa y algunas cosillas más.**

▬ **Como usted ordene señorita** ▬le concedió, ella le agradeció y ambos salieron del lugar rumbo a degustar algo.

* * *

En un restaurant conocido, se encuentran cuatro comensales, dos rubios y dos de cabellos oscuros, los cuatro comen animadamente, ahora mismo se encuentran haciendo planes para esa noche.

▬ **Así que quieres explicarle todo a Sakura después de tres largos años, ¿no?** ▬le preguntó incrédula la rubia de ojos azules.

▬ **Sí lo planteas así se escucha un poco…** ▬empezó a decir el menor de los Uchihas.

▬ **¿Cruel?** ▬preguntó el rubio Uzumaki irónico.

▬ **¿Cínico, sin vergüenza, poco hombre, sin bolas, indigno?** ▬enumero con sus dedos él otro pelinegro de ojos carbón.

▬ **Gracias por ayudarme Naruto, Sai** ▬les contestó este con sarcasmo.

▬ **Cuando quieras** ▬contestaron de igual modo.

▬ **Bueno, ya hablando en serio Sasuke, lo que quieres hacer no es fácil, y mucho menos sí se trata de ti; eres demasiado orgulloso, además, ¿con qué argumentos vas a ir a la batalla? Las pruebas** ▬hablo la rubia, usando sus dedos para hacer unas comillas imaginarias▬ **; son más que claras, ¿podrás hacer algo al respecto?** ▬finalizó la joven mujer de ojos azules.

▬ **Sé a lo que me voy a enfrentar, y puedo decirte que mi orgullo esta vez no se entrometerá en mis asuntos** ▬Naruto silba burlonamente, el Uchiha lo fulmina con la mirada y sigue hablando▬ **. Además sí tengo pruebas y testigos, a ustedes tres les consta que todo fue una trampa de Karin, yo no engañe a Sakura** ▬aclaró y respondió a las preguntas de su amiga.

▬ **Bueno, sí es así y fue así…** ▬llamó la atención de los presentes la voz de Naruto▬ **. ¿Por qué esperar tres años para resolver todo este problema? Sakura-chan sufrió mucho, tú sufriste mucho Sasuke, no veo por qué esperar tanto, hubiera sido mejor ir por ella desde hace tiempo atrás y…** ▬tuvo que guardar silencio porque su amigo le arrebato la palabra.

▬ **En primera Naruto, no supe y hasta el día de hoy no sé a dónde rayos se fue Sakura, sólo una persona sabía su paradero y no quiso decírmelo. En segunda fue por orgullo y cobardía; mi orgullo me decía que no tenía porque dar explicaciones, fui un cobarde por no luchar por lo que más amaba y amo, y también, las palabras de mi hermano tuvieron mucho que ver** ▬se lamentó el muchacho.

▬ **¿Qué fue… lo que Itachi te dijo?** ▬quiso saber Ino.

▬ **No te atrevas a decir esa sarta de idioteces; porque te recuerdo que yo te deje el camino libre con Sakura, ella y yo pudimos ser muy felices sí tú no hubieras aparecido** ▬dijo de memoria esas palabras que su sangre le dirigió y que le dolieron tanto.

▬ **No estoy de parte de tú hermano pero, hay que admitir que tiene un poco de razón** ▬dejo escapar esas palabras él de cabello corto, lleva su mirada hacía su amigo e inmediatamente se siente culpable▬ **. Pero sólo un poco** ▬agrega, usando sus dedos índice y pulgar; simulando sostener algo muy pequeño entre ellos.

▬ **Sai no tiene para nada la razón Sasuke** ▬él susodicho lleva sus ojos hasta los azules▬ **. Sí Itachi y Sakura estaban destinados a estar juntos; cualquiera de los dos hubiera dado el primer paso, y ninguno lo hizo, conozco muy bien a Sakura y puedo decirte que no ama a Itachi, acepto que a media noche me llamaba contándome sobre Itachi, pero lo que ella siente hasta la fecha es admiración y un infinito cariño, claro que sí, lo quiere muchísimo y haría cualquier cosa por él** ▬su receptor la observa interrogativamente▬. **Lo que quiero dejar claro es que a ti te ama, al igual que hizo con Itachi me contó muchas cosas sobre ustedes dos, y esas cosas que me conto me hacen asegurarte que te ama. Y sí el bombón de tú hermano te dijo eso, simplemente fue para que abrieras los ojos y valoraras más a Sakura, para que salieras corriendo ese mismo día detrás de ella, pero no lo hiciste** ▬finalizó con voz queda, débil.

▬ **Lo sé Ino, y créeme que me arrepiento con creces, fui un completo idiota por no hacer nada, aunque, si me permites defenderme; al menos lo intente y no me quede de brazos cruzados** ▬veo que me quiere quitar la palabra, pero no se lo permito y me adelanto a sus reclamos▬ **. Sé que no es justificación, pero en ese momento hice todo lo que pude, todo lo que estaba al alcance de mi mano, Sakura se fue al día siguiente y no pude hacer nada, no sabía que fuera a hacer eso, no tenía idea, sino cuenta con que lo hubiera hecho…**

No lo pueden culpar por no haber hecho nada, porque sí hizo algo, tal vez no salió corriendo detrás de Sakura en ese instante, pero si fue por las respuestas que necesitaba para exhibirlas ante los ojos de sus acusadores, fue con Karin a exigirle una explicación, qué le dijera que rayos hizo. Y debe agregar que fue un plan macabro de su parte, para lograr su cometido le pidió ayuda a Suigetsu ▬y este último no le puede negar nada a la pelirroja por su obsesión con ella, un amor enfermo si le preguntan ▬; el peli-celeste no le caía mal, pero tampoco le agradaba del todo, sin embargo en esa ocasión se reunió con él porque necesitaba hablarle, quería un consejo suyo, así que asistió puntualmente a verlo a su apartamento, grave error del cual se arrepiente todavía.

Llegó y todo marchaba bien hasta que Suigetsu le ofreció algo de tomar, no se le hizo raro y acepto, lo malo fue cuando se desvaneció en su sofá, fue ahí que Karin apareció y con ayuda de Suigetsu lo llevaron hasta la alcoba, dando inicio a la sesión de fotos que simularía esa pasión que se tienen ambos, después la pelirroja mandaría su regalo a la pelirosa.

Sasuke tuvo sus dudas, cuando despertó lo hizo todo desorientado y sin recordar nada de lo que hizo, solo recuerda haber llegado con Suigetsu, de ahí en fuera nada más ▬estratégicamente y para que no sospechara el pelinegro, lo volvieron a trasladar al sofá y dejaron muchas botellas de cerveza a su alrededor, Suigetsu simulo también estar muy borracho, al muchacho no le quedo de otra más que creer en eso y por hacerlo la tormenta y consecuencias se desataron al día siguiente.

Sus pruebas ahora son un video en el que tanto Karin como Suigetsu confiesan lo que hicieron, tiene en su poder el proyecto que usaron para retocar y editar las fotos con photoshop, tiene las fotos ya editadas y además cuenta con el rollo, la película que usaron para revelar las fotos y si con eso no bastara tiene el recibo de pago a donde fueron a revelarlas, así que nadie puede decir que no hizo nada, desgraciadamente eso debió hacerlo después de haber corrido detrás de Sakura, pero ya ni lamentarse es bueno, debe agradecer esta nueva oportunidad que se le presenta.

▬ **¿Y crees que con esas pruebas todo se resuelve así como así?** ▬le pregunta la rubia molesta, no puede ocultarlo.

▬ **Haré todo lo que pueda Ino, yo haré…** ▬la chica de ojos azules lo interrumpe abruptamente.

▬ **Espero que hagas lo más importante y es disculparte, como siempre los hombres ganan en todo, eres un tonto Sasuke, esperar hasta este momento** ▬de nuevo comienza a reclamar esa parte, ve como su amigo se le quiere adelantar pero no lo deja y lo para con una seña de su mano derecha abierta▬ **. ¡No! Esa no es justificación Sasuke, debiste mover cielo, mar y tierra y no darte por vencido tan rápido, ella lo vale Sasuke, valórala por favor, es mi mejor amiga, en esta ocasión estoy contigo, pero vuélvela a desvalorar y te prometo que te castro, en serio que lo haré perro infeliz** ▬nadie dice nada porque saben cómo se expresa, y Sasuke se limita a asentir, sabe el cariño, el amor que le tiene Ino a Sakura y viceversa, son como hermanas gemelas.

▬ **Bueno, ¿y ahora que sigue?** ▬pregunta Sai para quitar un poco de tensión al asunto.

▬ **La fiesta de noche buena, navidad** ▬responde Naruto con una sonrisa, Sasuke lo observa sin entender▬ **. Te dije que Ino** ▬respondió su pregunta muda, el pelinegro voltea a ver a la rubia, ella alza una ceja y él vuelve a hacer una pregunta muda.

▬ **Tú limítate en ir a la fiesta y darle una muy buena explicación a Sakura, yo me encargo del resto** ▬le contesta un poco enfadada, no puede terminar de entender cómo es que los hombres se salen así con la suya, se recrimina que ellas sean tan tontas para caer y caer, resopla para sus adentros▬ **. Lo que hace una por amor** ▬se dice en su mente.

Los jóvenes continúan degustando sus alimentos, haciendo planes para la noche, haciendo comentarios triviales y tratando lo mejor posible de pasársela bien, al menos ese es el caso de la rubia que sigue molesta con el ex novio de su mejor amiga.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, también en un restaurante se encuentra una bella pareja, o al menos esos es lo que piensan las personas que los ven, pero no son nada más que mejores amigos, aún. Los dos comen muy amenamente, poniéndose al corriente, aunque no lo necesitan mucho, estuvieron en constante comunicación, la pelirosa solo lo estuvo con Itachi, Ino y Naruto ▬este último sólo en algunas ocasiones▬, los dos primeros la convencieron para que regresara, fueron muy insistentes, lo lograron en el tercer año que estuvo fuera, les costó muchísimo, pero al final lo lograron, es lo que cuenta.

▬ **¿Y este año a quién le tocó hacer la fiesta de navidad y a quién la de año nuevo?** ▬quiso saber la de ojos verdes.

▬ **A nosotros la de navidad y a los Hyuuga la de año nuevo** ▬informó el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

▬ **Vaya** ▬fue lo único que pudo responder la chica.

▬ **Sé que no debería preguntar, pero** ▬espera a que la joven mujer le dedique su mirada, ella así lo hace, alentándolo a seguir, ambos se tienen mucha confianza, él puede preguntarle lo que guste y quiera▬ **. ¿Estás lista para ver a Sasuke?** ▬aunque duela lo que le pregunte.

▬ **No lo sé Itachi, creo que depende de lo que él tenga que decir, yo, no sé bien que deba hacer, yo…** ▬le contesta la chica realmente perdida.

▬ **¿Lo llegaste a amar?** ▬le pregunta el de cabellos obscuros, la chica fija sus jades en los color carbón.

▬ **Si Itachi, si lo ame con todo mi corazón** ▬le contestó la chica casi al instante.

▬ **Vaya, no dudaste en ningún momento** ▬le hace ver, la jovencita se avergüenza por su impulso, si es que le puede llamar así▬ **. ¿Aún lo amas?** ▬otra pregunta más.

▬ **No lo sé Itachi, te podría decir que sí, pero...**

▬ **Pero estas muy lastimada, y no te culpo Sakura** ▬una vez más la chica vuelve a estar cabizbaja, y él se siente algo culpable.

Se guarda sus demás pensamientos para él, no puede decirle que si él estuviera en una situación como la de ella no lo intentaría siquiera, pero entonces tal vez eso no sería amor, pero para él es algo muy ilógico perdonar algo así, un engaño, pero no puede opinar, no tiene ni idea del tema, no sabe bien lo que es el amor, no puede decir que su hermano no ama a la muchacha que tiene enfrente, porque lo ha visto con sus propios ojos, el muchacho sí la ama, Sasuke ha cambiado y eso es seguro que lo hizo por Sakura, así que él no puede opinar, está fuera de su terreno.

▬ **Dime todo lo sientes Sakura** ▬le pide su mejor amigo, y para ella es muy difícil seguir guardando silencio.

▬ **Un gran dolor Itachi, un inmenso dolor, pero también mucha necesidad, te mentiría si te dijera que no lo extraño, que no pensé en él todo este tiempo que estuve fuera, me siento un poco culpable por no dejarlo darme una explicación, me siento una cobarde por haber huido así sin más, no me siento bien** ▬le confiesa casi a punto de soltar lágrimas.

▬ **¿Le permitirías darte una explicación en esta ocasión? ¿No huiras de nuevo?** ▬esas dos preguntas rondan por su mente un rato.

▬ **Sí, sí quiere hablar conmigo lo escucharé** ▬responde sin vacilar.

▬ **Muy bien, ahora hay que apurarnos por aún debemos que ir por tú vestido, tú despensa y mi traje** ▬la chica pone los ojos en blanco.

▬ **Se supone que ya deberías tenerlo** ▬le recrimina en juego.

▬ **No tuve tiempo de ir por él** ▬le contesta un poco avergonzado, la pelirosa lo deja así, ya conoce lo pelmudo, lo relajado que Itachi puede llegar a ser.

Terminan de ingerir sus alimentos con un aire ameno y una que otra conversación, salen y se disponen a ir primero sus atuendos para la noche, para Sakura eligen un vestido color rojo, talle largo y con escote en forma de corazón, ahí mismo adquieren el traje de Itachi; uno color negro, una camisa roja para combinar con el vestido de su acompañante, pagan y salen del lugar, rumbo a un supermercado, para abastecer a la de una buena despensa, sino morirá de hambre, era una suerte que contara con jabón y champo para su baño, compra un poco de todo: comida, papel higiénico, jabón, champo, crema para el cuerpo, y muchas otras cosas.

▬ **¿En serio es necesario todo esto?** ▬le pregunta una vez que están fuera del lugar, él ayudándole con las bolsas, llegan a su auto y las ponen en la cajuela del mismo.

▬ **Sí Itachi, una de mujer necesita todas estas cosas** ▬le asegura entre avergonzada y muy segura.

Ambos ingresan al auto y van hacía el hogar de la chica, bajan todas las cosas y Sakura le ofrece una taza de café para platicar un poco más, no es lo mismo comunicarse por teléfono que en persona, tiene todo listo y ambos se instalan en la sala de la Haruno, con las humeantes tazas en sus manos, la joven pone algunas galletas en el centro de mesa.

▬ **Por cierto, ¿tus padres saben que ya estás aquí?** ▬le pregunta, alzando una ceja.

▬ **No, es una sorpresa para ellos, ¿van a ir a la fiesta, verdad?** ▬ahora es su turno para despejar sus dudas.

▬ **Por supuesto** ▬responde con una de esas sonrisas encantadoras suyas, el muchacho observa su reloj de pulsera▬ **. Ya son las cinco y treinta minutos de la tarde** ▬le comenta pensativo.

▬ **¿A qué hora comienza la fiesta?** ▬quiere saber la chica.

▬ **A las siete y media, ponle que a las ocho, al menos a esa hora planeo que lleguemos** ▬le dice guiñándole un ojo.

▬ **Me parece muy bien, pero entonces será mejor que comencemos a alistarnos, ¿quieres bañarte primer tú o yo?** ▬una pregunta más, él suelta una risa un poco burlesca.

▬ **Sé por experiencia que las mujeres tardan mucho para alistarse, así que será mejor que te bales tú primero** ▬la chica se hace la ofendida ante su comentario, se levanta dignamente de su lugar, le saca la lengua y se va a bañar, dejando al chico riendo ahora a carcajada tendida por la actitud de su mejor amiga.

Sin duda su hermano sería un completo tonto si deja ir a la muchacha, con ella cualquier hombre sería feliz, debe valorarla más, la joven es cariñosa, atenta, amable, es feliz si los demás que están a su alrededor lo son, ayuda sin mirar a quien y sin esperar nada a cambio, es desinteresada, sin duda sería una muy buena madre y esposa, una sonrisa se plasma en sus rostro ante sus pensamientos.

Espera que lo que planeo junto con Ino ▬y una mínima ayuda de Naruto▬; se ejecute a la perfección y nada salga mal, solo queda esperar y ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas. Uchiha Itachi sale de sus pensamientos cuando escucha la voz Sakura. Se levanta ahora el de su lugar, alista sus cosas ▬que alisto con anticipación ese día▬: e ingresa al baño.

Ambos jóvenes están listos exactamente a las siete y media, les llevo más de lo previsto, puesto que tuvieron un percance con el auto de Itachi, ni uno de los dos se fijo cuánto tenía el tanque de la gasolina, lo bueno que lo resolvieron bien, ahora van hacía la residencia de los Uchiha.

Como Itachi tenía planeado llegaron a las ocho exactas ▬Ino dijo que lo mejor sería si Sakura es de las últimas en llegar, cuando todo el mundo ya haya llegado, y así ella hará su entrada triunfal, con la cual enamorara más al Uchiha menor, él la apoyo porque le gusta el drama.

Llegan a la entrada y proceden a presentarlos, tal y como hacen en ese tipo de fiestas tan elegantes:

▬ **Uchiha Itachi y Sakura Haruno** ▬presenta con voz fuerte y clara el encargado de las presentaciones.

Todos instantáneamente llevan a sus ojos hacía la pareja, ven a una hermosa chica dentro de un bello vestido rojo, largo, escote en forma de corazón, un poncho elegante color negro y tacones del mismo color, maquillada al natural pero resaltando sus facciones mejor que un maquillaje más cargado, su acompañante luce demasiado guapo con su traje color negro, camisa roja y zapatos negros, sin duda alguna son la sensación de la fiesta, se complementan tan bien, y esa idea suya de vestirse casi iguales es fantástico, ambos van tomados del brazo y caminan directamente hacía el matrimonio Uchiha y Haruno; que por extraño que parezca se encuentran juntos.

▬ **La hora a llegado** ▬le dice Ino a Naruto con complicidad, el rubio asiente enérgico, con una sonrisa radiante adornando su rostro.

Ambos rubios observan al pelinegro menor con un brillo travieso en sus ojos, el plan está funcionando bien, Sasuke esta que se le cae la baba y se nota a leguas que quiere salir corriendo y arreglar las cosas con la pelirosa, pero no debe comer ansias, ya podrá hacerlo, la noche es larga.

Sasuke ▬diría que irónicamente, pero no es así▬; ahora entiende porque su hermano le dijo que vistieran casi idénticos, para no solo combinar con él, sino también con la pelirosa, acaso Itachi...

▬ **¿Itachi tiene algo que ver con lo que han planeado?** ▬esa pregunta toma de sorpresa a los que posen ojos azules.

▬ **¿Cómo sabes qué planeamos algo?** ▬pregunta incrédulo Naruto, Ino se da un golpecito en la frente por lo cabeza hueca que es su amigo en veces, es posible que el pelinegro sospechara algo, pero con esa respuesta no hizo más que rebelarle todo a Sasuke.

▬ **No estaba seguro, pero me aventure a preguntar** ▬le contesta Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona, Ino resopla frustrada.

▬ **No te diremos nada, así que borra esa tonta sonrisa de tú rostro niño bonito, ya te dije que tú solamente te dediques a hablar con Sakura, no intentes nada más que eso, explícale todo lo que debas explicarle** ▬le ordena como toda una experta en el tema, al chico no le queda de otra más que asentir y confiar en ellos, y en él mismo también, no sabe por qué pero está nervioso, ¿y si la chica le dice que no y no lo deja explicarle nada de nuevo? No, debe confiar.

La joven saluda efusivamente a los dos matrimonios. Mikoto le pide que por favor abran el baile ella e Itachi, como un regalo de navidad para ambos matrimonios y ella accede gustosa, le encanta bailar después de todo, van a prepararse para ello, una vez más, típico de ese tipo de fiestas glamorosas.

Itachi le escribe un mensaje de texto rápidamente a Ino y se lo manda a su celular, informándola de un cambio de planes de última hora.

 _ **Sakura y yo vamos a abrir el baile,  
ordénale a Sasuke que el siguiente se lo pida él,  
y que después se la lleve a un lugar en el que puedan hablar.**_

▬ **Se que dije que solo le explicarías todo, pero ahora ve y pídele el segundo baile** ▬él chico la observa dudoso▬ **. Hazme caso, estoy a cargo** le dice con los pantalones, bueno el vestido bien puesto.

▬ **¿Con quién será el primer baile?** ▬le pregunta, pero recibe su respuesta casi al instante al mirar hacía enfrente.

Itachi Y Sakura se encuentran en el centro de la pista, sonriendo cómplices, a ambos les gusta mucho bailar y lo hacen muy bien cuando son pareja de baile, él creyó que no existiría pareja igual, hasta que él mismo bailo con ella, hacen una pareja mucho mejor que la que se encuentra en frente, la diferencia es que a pesar de saber bailar, a él no le gusta, solamente lo hacía para hacer feliz a la pelirosa, y hoy lo volverá a hacer, o al menos eso es lo que desea.

La canción Fuego de Bond comienza a sonar en todo el salón de baile, la pareja comienza a bailar con pasos maestros, pareciera que ensayaron antes para presentar ese espectáculo, la realidad es que fue algo así, antes ya habían bailado esa canción, he incluso ellos mismos le inventaron la coreografía que ahora mismo están bailando.

Sasuke se prepara para cuando el primer baile culmine, se sitúa enfrente de la pareja, pero solo Itachi lo puede ver, eso también es parte de su plan, la canción termina y todos los invitados aplauden emocionados, contagiados de la energía de los jóvenes.

Itachi le hace una seña a su hermano para que se acerque a ellos, así lo hace el menor, el mayor se aparta de la vista de la pelirosa y la entrega a su hermano, otorgándole el segundo baile, la muchacha esta perpleja, sabía que vería a Sasuke, pero no creía que fuera tan pronto, y menos que bailaría con él en frente de tanda gente, nunca antes lo habían hecho puesto que ella conoce muy bien que al joven no le gusta bailar, y que sí lo hacía era solo por ella, algo que enamoro más a la señorita.

Sasuke la guía al centro de la pista ▬dejando a varios con los ojos casi como platos, no se esperaban para nada eso, muchos saben que esa bella pareja dejo de serlo hace años, sin duda es una gran sorpresa▬; una vez que se encuentran bien situados, la música comienza a sonar, también es Bond pero con su tema Victory.

▬ **¿A qué hora se acordó eso? ¿Era parte el plan?** ▬pregunta un Naruto muy perdido, de por sí no se entera de nada y haciendo planes a escondidas de él pues menos.

▬ **Hace unos segundos, y no; fue idea de Itachi** ▬le aclara la rubia un poco nerviosa, eso no era conforme al plan, solo puede esperar que todo salga bien y no cambie nada, todo debe salir bien.

Sasuke la sigue guiando hasta que logra sacarla de su ensimismamiento, le sonríe tratando de trasmitirle toda la felicidad que le da verla y tenerla ahora entre sus brazos, bailando esa pieza de baile que a ambos tanto les gusta, la bailaron una o dos veces antes, pero ahora optan por improvisar y agregar más pasos, la chica es contagiada de esa pasión que los poros de su aún amado le transmiten, son rodeados por su burbuja personal sin darse cuenta que tienen encantados a su público olvidado, bailan, sonríen, se la pasan muy bien al lado del otro, parece como si aún fueran novios, no es necesario mencionar que los todavía enamorados bailan con gran maestría, infunden emociones a los presentes, invitándolos a bailar y divertirse y pasársela tan bien como ellos.

Ver en la pista a la anterior pareja fue emocionante, pero ahora la que tienen en frente le dice a la otra quítate que ahí te voy; esos dos se complementan a la perfección, inundan de emociones el ambiente, desbordan pasión, sentimientos indescriptibles comienzan a fluir entre la multitud y entre ellos mismos, ese momento parece mágico, de ensueño, increíble, quisieran bailar toda la noche de ser posible.

La música culmina y terminan en un tipo abrazo de tango, sus respiraciones están entrecortadas por el esfuerzo físico y emocional, inmediatamente los llenan de aplausos y algunos gritos, esos sonidos sacan a la joven pareja de su burbuja.

▬ **Me gustaría hablar contigo Sakura, si me lo permites** ▬le pide el muchacho con una mirada muy sincera en sus ojos obscuros, la de cabellos rosas asiente, no puede postergar más el asunto.

La invita a pasar ella primero que él por el tipo pasillito que abren las mismas personas, en el trayecto los felicitan por tan espectacular baile, Sasuke la conduce a uno de los balcones, a uno que este apartado de todos los demás invitados, no quiere que absolutamente nadie los interrumpa, debe aclararle todo a su ex novia, no pueden seguir las cosas así entre ellos, definitivamente no pueden seguir así.

Salen al balcón después de haber recuperado sus abrigos, no podían salir así nada más, ambos observan los arreglos del gran jardín de la señora Uchiha, cada uno está inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que…

▬ **Este año Mikoto se lucio con su jardín, quedo precioso** ▬comenta la joven para romper un poco el hielo, no le gusta mucho el silencio.

▬ **Tú estás más preciosa de la última vez que te vi** ▬le comenta él, mirándola fijamente, ante eso la chica se sonroja notablemente, oculta su rostro de su mirada.

▬ **Gracias, supongo** ▬es lo único que atina a decir, esta avergonzada.

▬ **No has cambiado nada** ▬agrega dulcemente, eso descoloca un poco a Sakura.

▬ **Pero parece que tú si has cambiado un poco tú actitud** ▬se aventura a decir, espera una negativa de su parte.

▬ **Lo he hecho, estos tres años me han servido para aprender a valorar todo, reflexionar y otras cosas** ▬deja a la joven mujer muda, decide continuar▬ **. Quiero que por favor veas este video** ▬le pide, saca su Smartphone de su pantalón, pone el video y le entrega el aparato.

La chica lo toma con cuidado, observa la pantalla con curiosidad, en el aparecen Karin y Suigetsu, los dos confiesan lo que paso hace ya tres años, abre sus ojos con incredulidad, cuando el archivo mp4 termina pregunta casi con necesidad.

▬ **Entonces, ¿por eso no me seguiste ese día?** ▬quiere saber, necesita saber.

▬ **Así es, por eso me sentía tan mal cuando llegaste ese día a mi cuarto, no recordaba nada, y todo encajo en el rompecabezas, fui inmediatamente a sacar esas respuestas como fuera, cuando planeaba ir a hablar contigo, tú ya no estabas en Tokio, y la persona o personas que sabían tú ubicación jamás quisieron decirme en dónde estabas, solo me quedo esperar, deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde para nosotros** ▬le confiesa después de tanto tiempo▬ **. En mi habitación tengo el proyecto de photoshop que usaron para editar esas horribles fotos, la película y el recibo de pago, si quieres podemos ir para que lo veas por ti misma** ▬le dice como último aporte, no sabe que más decirle.

Lo que sí hizo cuando tenían una relación fue decirle cuanto la amaba, cuanto la necesitaba, lo feliz que lo hacía con solo estar a su lado, los sueños que quería cumplir a su lado, a dónde quería viajar con ella, incluso hablaron de hijos en un futuro, todo eso ya lo sabe, y es más que lógico cuanto la extraño todo ese tiempo que estuvo lejos, pero tal vez deba aclararle ese último punto, aunque ya lo sepa, ella le decía que tiene unos ojos muy expresivos, que decían todo lo que sentía y pensaba.

▬ **No, sí te creo Sasuke, con solo una explicación hubiera bastado, no todo lo que hiciste, te creo** ▬le responde, queriendo transmitirle todo lo que está sintiendo en ese momento.

▬ **Te extrañe mucho todo este tiempo Sakura, perdón por todo corazón, nunca fue mi intención…** ▬quiere seguir, pero la chica ya no necesita eso.

▬ **¡Ohh cariño!** ▬profiere un sollozó al aire y se lanza a sus brazos y le da un beso en los labios.

El Uchiha le corresponde en seguida, la necesita tanto como ella a él, se hicieron tanta falta como el agua a su cuerpo, no quieren volver a separarse, esa distancia los hizo ver que no pueden estar el uno sin el otro, no pueden y no quieren vivir así, es demasiado el amor que hay entre ambos, tanto que duele hasta sus entrañas, y la única forma de no sentir ese dolor es estando juntos, ya no quieren volver a separarse, ya no quieren volver a experimentar ese dolor asfixiante. La falta de oxigeno se hace presente, deben separarse y lo hacen, sin embargo se quedan aferrados en un abrazo demandante.

▬ **No te vuelvas a separar de mí mi vida** ▬le pide suplicante el pelinegro.

▬ **Te lo prometo mi cielo** ▬dice y cella esa promesa con otro beso tierno.

Y ya nada más es necesario, está todo arreglado entre ellos, son novios de nuevo, no son necesarias más palabras, el baile, esos besos y abrazos son más que suficientes, no hace falta nada más.

▬ **Aprovechando que estamos solos mi flor, tengo algo que quiero preguntarte** ▬comienza el chico, la separa un poco de él, se pone sobre una de sus rodillas y saca una cajita de su saco, revela un hermoso anillo de compromiso▬ **. ¿Te casarías conmigo?** ▬le pregunta con sus ojos llenos de esperanza.

▬ **¡Ohh Sasuke! Claro que sí mi amor** ▬le responde encantada y muy feliz, el joven le coloca el anillo en el lugar correspondiente, se levanta de su lugar y una vez más se besan con todo ese amor que llevan en sus cuerpos.

▬ **¡Feliz navidad!** ▬escuchan claramente como gritan dentro del recinto en donde se lleva a cabo la fiesta.

▬ **Feliz navidad** ▬se dicen ambos al mismo tiempo, con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, una vez más vuelven a besarse y es seguro que se separan cuando de nuevo les haga falta el aire.


End file.
